


An Actual Medical Doctor

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Tower, First Aid, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Strange has a caffeine addiction and no one can change my mind, the cape - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Tony keeps getting hurt and Stephen keeps taking care of him.Purely out of professional responsibility of course.No other feelings involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocey_Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocey_Frost/gifts).



> Hey so I made this for a pal of mine (sorry it's so short I'm working on it). And I hope she likes it <3  
> Anyway this isn't great I just had this thought and well here we are.

After the battle with yet another idiot threatening to destroy New York Tony finally went back to the Avengers compound. This particular guy had the ability to short out electronic devices so basically Tony had been fucked over. His suit kept malfunctioning the whole battle. His body ached from being tossed against the wall a dozen times without his armor. 

“Friday call a doctor,” He said collapsing on the couch to take the pressure off his leg. A knock sounded at the door no more than two minutes later.

“That was fast.” He shuffled tiredly to the door and opened it. 

His face fell as he saw who it was “Friday this is not what I meant.”

“Clearer specifications should be given in the future.” Friday said almost sarcastically. 

“Hello to you as well.” Strange rolled his eyes. “You needed a doctor? And maybe a shower?” 

Okay that second comment was rude he had just gotten back from saving lives, he was bound to be gross. That was not his fault.

“No,” Tony said “I needed an actual doctor. Sorry about the inconvenience.” He added in his best distant-but-polite voice.

“Ah yes and I'm clearly imaginary,” Strange gave him an unimpressed stare. 

“No I mean an actual medical doctor.”

“Stark I don't know how you're confused about this but I don't just call myself doctor. I used to be a surgeon” 

Tony frowned, “You're a wizard.”

“Very astute. Now consider that I had a life before all this. Anyway if you don't need me I'll go,” Strange turned on his heel and started walking away only for his cape to yank him backwards and drag him toward Tony again. 

“Apparently not.” Strange said through gritted teeth. 

“You cape can move on it's own?” Tony asked a look of curiosity sliding over his face. How did it work? A mechanism? Magic?

Stephen huffed “Yes and it's quite stubborn. Please tell me what you need, it won't leave me be until I help.” The cape flapped sharply as if agreeing. Sentience then.

“I just got a little banged up out there, I'm fine.” Tony explained. He didn't want to spend more time than necessary with this guy. There was something about Strange that threw Tony off. 

“Ah yes clearly you're fine. As evidenced by the fact that you have a bruise on your cheek and are putting all your weight on your left leg,” Stephen shook his head and sighed, “Go sit down before you hurt yourself more.”

Tony limped over to the couch. Stephen kneeled on the floor next to him and examined his leg. 

“You idiot, your knee is dislocated.”

***

The next time it happened Tony didn't even request help. As soon as he got back he simply collapsed on his couch and let his eyes close but soon there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” He called too tired to get up. He heard footsteps and only cracked his eyes when they stopped in front of him.

He shut them again, “Do you need something Strange?” 

“You have cuts all over your arms.” He felt Stephen sit down on the couch next to him. 

“Suit malfunction, broken windows.” Tony said by way of explanation.

“May I help?”

Tony nodded.

He didn't pull away when Stephen took his arm. He felt the the scarred skin of his hands brush gently across his arm. He hissed in surprise when the rubbing alcohol hit the small wounds.

***

The next time Tony got hurt Stephen didn't ask before he started helping.

“Tell me what possessed you to punch a wall?” Stephen said as he ran a cloth with warm water across Tony's bruised and bloodied knuckles. 

The truth was he had gotten frustrated by his project. He had been trying to build a suite that was impervious to the electromagnetic pulses that had been knocking him out of commission. It wasn't going well, but he'd be damned if he let Stephen know he was failing.

Tony's hand twitched at the feeling of the cloth on his skin. “I'll do you one better,” He said dodging the question, “How do you always know when I'm injured?” 

“Your computer has taken to summoning me when you need medical attention. Apparently I'm the only one you sit still for.”

Tony cursed himself for making F.R.I.D.A.Y. so adaptive. It was of course true. Normally Tony would be working while the doctor tried to treat him. Stephen- No Strange he corrected himself- Strange was just different. Tony got the feeling that if he didn't sit still Strange wouldn't hesitate to just leave. 

Strange had a much lower tolerance for his shit than other people and for some reason Tony didn't want to test that limit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this got a little longer than I though but s'cool

Now Tony really had no clue what was going on with his suit. There was absolutely no reason it should have exploded. 

“Friday, what happened?” He asked hoping for some deeper analysis.

“Thruster blockage occurred due to new adjustments”

Tony huffed, that should have been detected sooner, “Why didn't you warn me?”

“The probable injuries were deemed negligible to minor.” Friday sounded almost nonchalant. 

“They could have been avoided if you had warned me! Why didn't you?” Tony pushed the smoking remains of his work away.

“Dr. Strange is here now. Would you like to give him access to the lab?” Friday said instead of answering.

Tony huffed, he lifted a hand and felt the cut on his cheek “Yes please.”

Stephen entered after a moment “What'd you do this time Stark?” his eyes landed on Tony's face. His mouth formed a small “oh” shape. 

Not that Tony was paying any attention to his mouth. Whatever.

“Alright come here.” Stephen sat down on a workbench which was technically Bruce's.

Tony sat down with a leg on each side of the bench facing Stephen. Stephen opened the first aid kit he brought. 

Tony stopped breathing as Stephen leaned closer to look at the cut. Stephen gently held Tony's jaw and lifted his other hand with the alcohol swabs. Tony felt like every muscle in his body was tense.

“Relax Tony… it only stings a little.” Stephen murmured. Tony cleared his throat nervously. Since when did Stephen call him Tony? Since when did Tony call Strange ‘Stephen’?

“So… because of your tendency to get hurt I have been forced to spend more time here with all of your self destructive types.” Steph- ahem Strange said.

“And?” Tony asked assuming there was more to that statement.

“Captain Roger's and Dr. Banner talk about you frequently. They seemed concerned that you haven't been taking care of yourself since you called off your engagement.”

Tony straightened his spine, sitting up taller at the mention of Pepper. It had been nearly six months ago that they had decided to break things off. Dating a hero was rough, plans got broken, hospital visits became regular. Eventually it was too much and they had grown apart, but it still didn't feel great to think about.

“I don't know what you mean.” Tony switched on his press conference voice. He leaned away ever so slightly.

“Sit still,” Stephen said impatiently. 

“I mean, that this month alone you've managed to injure yourself a total of fifteen times three of which could have been truly serious. Why aren't you more careful?”

Tony felt uncomfortable. He stood up very suddenly from the bench knocking Stephen's hand away from his face.

“Thank you for the medical care and the lecture. Very much appreciated. I'll see you at the meeting next week?” Not the smoothest send off, but it did the job. Strange knew they were done here.

“Or you could perhaps, not be a dick, and just ask me to leave if I've made you uncomfortable. Just a thought.” Stephen rolled his eyes and picked up his stuff, standing up. 

“I was trying to be polite, unlike yourself who apparently saw it fit to take advantage of my friends and gather information about me behind my back.” Tony spat. “If you have questions I'm sure there's about a hundred fan pages out there that could answer your questions for you. Or wait til the next press conference like everyone else.”

“Ah the billionaire who gets whatever he wants, once again, spews vitriol to push everyone away. Who could have predicted this?” 

That stung more than it should have. Tony barely knew this guy, what did it matter if one more person hated him? But if he was honest he didn't want to be doing this. He didn't want things to go this way with Stephen. It was like he couldn't stop, though. He was barreling down the same track that made Pepper leave and he all he could do was watch.

Tony's mouth kept going without him.

“Fuck. Off. Strange. Stop acting like we're friends. I was being polite before, now you can just get out of my lab.”

“Very well, have fun finding another doctor to put up with you or another friend for that matter because I doubt anyone will stick around unless they're paid to,” Stephen stormed out of the lab, cape billowing behind him.

As the door swung shut he saw Stephen portal away.

***

After the next battle Stephen didn't bother to show up.

***

Tony couldn't sleep lately.

He felt like shit. More often than not he found himself slipping into that old, tired, apathy that he had been floating in for so long. He ate when Bruce or Pete were around. He didn't wanna freak them out. But as much as he tried to shake it Stephen's words kept replaying in his head...

“I doubt anyone will stick around unless they're paid to.”

Tony couldn't help but agree. Sure on his good days he had friends, hell you could call them family. But on his bad days, Tony was cold, defensive, impersonal. 

He'd been having more and more bad days lately.

***

Tony was up at two AM one night, unable to sleep, unable to work, floating through the halls between his room and his lab. He paused at his desk a moment wondering if perhaps he could settle down and get some work done. 

He shuffled papers tiredly. He winced as he felt the edge of one slice open his finger.

Paper cut. 

Tony looked at his finger as the most minuscule amount of blood colored the cut. He should do something about it. Wash his hands or something...

...He threw on a coat.

***

An hour later he stood on the sidewalk in Greenwich Village staring up at the sanctum. 

He knocked on the door not sure what he was going to say. 

After a short time the door was cautiously opened by Wong, who immediately turned to go get Stephen, shifting the door in his face. A minute later, Stephen came to the door looking far more alert than anyone had a right to at that hour.

“Stark.” 

“Strange.”

Stephen opened the door far enough for Tony to come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started out writing this for a friend but like the more I write the more I legitamently ship this


	3. Chapter 3

Tony didn't know how he was already dressed, cape and all

“I'll make coffee.” 

“Do wizards drink coffee?” Tony asked standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I do. I never managed to shake the caffeine dependency the medical field instilled in me.” 

Tony snorted. They continued making snappy comment at each other while the coffee brewed and the earthy smell filled the small room. The feeling of floating through life that had been plaguing him recently seemed to ebb as they talked.

Wong appeared in the doorway “Would you both mind confessing your love more quietly? I was asleep before all of this”

“We weren't-” Tony started “I wasn't-” Why was he stumbling over his words?

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him.

“I wasn't!” Tony exclaimed, exasperated.

“Oh do tell me Stark, what is it that you couldn't wait until morning to tell me?” That was a fair question but Tony had no fucking idea who he was here or what he expected. He just wanted to fix things.

“I-” Tony began.

“Whatever just keep it down.” Wong waved a dismissive hand and walked away.

“So... why did you come?” Stephen pulled out a mug and set it on the counter. 

“It's uh…” What had he been thinking by coming here? Nothing had changed he was still and ass, and Stephen still wasn't going to put up with his shit, nor should he.

He felt shame and a small amount of panic creeping into his already exhausted mind. Stephen tried to pass him the cup to so he could get himself coffee, but Tony's hadn't been paying attention and it slipped through his hands and hit the floor breaking into five or six chunks.

“Ah fuck.” Tony whispered.

Stephen arched an eyebrow at him “I hope you didn't come just to break my dishes”.

Tony crouched down to start picking up pieces, Stephen followed suit. “I'll have new ones sent to you, what color?” 

“Mmm blue.” Stephen said after a moment. Tony glanced up with a slight smile.

Then he froze. 

Light from the street outside was shining in a beam that settled on Stephen's face. The warm yellow light lit his face and his eyes seemed to be glowing. His hair had fallen in a fan over his forehead.

Tony couldn't breath.

“Stop that,” He demanded immediately.

Stephen looked at him, holding the rest of the glass shards. “Stop what?” He asked quietly.

“With the eyes and the hair!” What was he supposed to say? ‘Stop being gorgeous because it's making it hard for me to think’? 

“Very eloquently put.” Stephen said sarcastically, standing up “Have my hair and eyes offended you in some way?”

Tony sighed, standing up. “Never mind.” 

He tipped the glass shards into the trash. As they slid from his hands the edge of one caught his finger nicking his skin.

“Goddamn,” Tony hissed. Same hand as the paper cut! Why were his hands trying to die tonight?

Stephen huffed in annoyance “Sit down, I'll be back.” He gestured to the table.

Tony did as he was told, for once. Stephen came back a moment later with the first aid kit.

He sat down next to Tony and started examining the cut for any glass that may have been there.

“Can I have one conversation with you where I don't see you bleed?” He muttered. He always did that, got so much quieter when he started focusing.

“You should come by sometime when I'm not injured, if you want that to happen.” Tony joked through the familiar sting of rubbing alcohol.

“Perhaps I would, if I hadn't been ordered to leave,” Stephen was surprisingly gentle. When he finished cleaning it he didn't move the hand that had been holding Tony's hand still. Tony didn't pull back either.

“Before,” Tomt said, “when I got all... you know…” 

‘Defensive’ He finished internally.

“You seemed disappointed.” Tony finished aloud. He couldn't help, but be slightly distracted by Stephen's hand still cradling his.

“No shit, Sherlock” Stephen said. He quickly pulled out a bandage and put it on Tony's finger. He pulled back and stood to grab his coffee cup.

“Why? I'm a known asshole, what made you think I'd be anything else?” Tony flexed his hand, missing the contact.

“It's not very often the words billionaire and philanthropist are both assigned to one person. It's shocking, especially after your company's track record. It wouldn't have been too far of a leap to assume that the past decade has affected you for the better.” Stephen paused to take a sip.

He shrugged with an amount of self assurance that Tony never truthfully possessed. 

“I just thought perhaps you'd grown up,” Stephen chuckled ruefully. “Lots of people can be sarcastic rich assholes, who treat everyone like crap. But they've been known to change.” 

“At least in my opinion.” He added.

“Speaking from experience Strange?” Tony asked. Stephen set down his coffee cup.

“Yes,” He flexed his free hand “...you should get home, I'll take you.”

Right then and there Stephen opened a portal, let Tony through, then followed. He seemed to be struggling to go through. The cape was tugging him backwards. Tony was surprised it had been surprisingly quiet up until this time.

“Seriously? Come on this way your idea. It was one fight, relationships don't end over one fight. That's it you're going home.” He unclipped the cape and its backwards momentum made it fly back into the sanctum. Stephen shut the portal quickly.

“Relationships?” Tony said with a smirk. 

Stephen didn't respond. “Its mad at you still,” he explained, taking a step closer.

“But you've forgiven me?” Tony asked hopefully, stepping forward as well.

“No,” Stephen scoffed “I've yet to hear an actual apology.”

“It was implied.” Tony said. Stephen looked unamused.

Tony sighed “I… am sorry. I'm sorry I kicked you out and pretended that I didn't give a damn when you left.”

Stephen came closer. “Good to know.”

Tony waited a moment “...Well? Do you forgive me?” 

“Oh yes, I thought that was implied.” Stephen smirked.

“You were saying this was the cape's idea. What was?” Tony inched forward slightly. They were hardly more than a foot apart.

“Ah yes, my cape thinks we should date, I can't say I'd be opposed. It is of course up to you.” Stephen clasped his hands behind his back. Tony wasn't sure if Stephen was as confident as he seemed right now.

“Yes maybe we could try it out once or twice.” A smile crept onto Tony's face. 

“Then I will drop by tomorrow and we'll make a plan. Get some sleep, Tony,” Stephen took his bandaged hand and leaned forward. Making eye contact with Tony he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand.

Tony's sleep deprived brain short circuited as Stephen portaled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I sincerely apologize for any and all inconsistencies and mess ups. I am forgetful and am known for my plot holes.   
> If there's anything that needs to be fixed ket me know!


End file.
